Five Nights At Freddy's (FNAF) Fan Story-Forgotten Chapter 1
by Jolts
Summary: This is my own fan fiction story for the game FNAF. The story starts of a lad explaining his story and what he knows and what events have happened... The story includes a few Oc's of my own, it will include characters from the game as well. Five nights at Freddy's was made by Scott Cawthon. The artwork was drawn by a dear friend of mine. More chapters to come...


**Chapter one**

**Happiness**

_**Children laughed, rather full of cheer and excitement. Smiles on their faces, while some chased each other or listened to that rather joyful music that repeatingly played. If only they understood what would come in their later years, when they had to grow up. They didn't have to face the pressure of high school work, or to say what you wanted to be. Then there was fitting in, if you were odd, right away you'll be the person to avoid. You had to fit in, to be what they wanted you to be. To look cool, to be normal. Which sadly I wasn't.**_

_**I was the odd one to their eyes and I was rather on my own. Deep down I wanted to always be a kid, to never worry and just have fun. To always have fun. Sure, I had tried to fit in, I usually went with the wrong crowd in belief that this would make me 'normal.' I got into more trouble than it was worth to be honest. One of the 'cool' ideas was to steal from a nice guy who owned a local shop. I know him, he's on his own and rather enjoys working there. Not only did I receive the blame for chickening out the last second, I even attempted to return the stuff stolen by those who did the crime. An attempt to do a good deed, well to clear my mind from guilt from an act of what I was almost agreeing on going along with. The cops were called on me, I was given a warning and my parents received a call. They had to phone them, didn't they?**_

_**My parents are disappointed in me, not for the report, no, well yes a little bit but that's not the point. They're ashamed in me completely. I was a disappointment to them, my grades were fair but not great, I was never popular and as well for not wanting to be what they expected of me. They wanted a perfect child, just a perfect child. I was not that perfect child. If I was never seen again, they wouldn't give a second thought. That's what I believe at least. When I was seven, they took me here once for my birthday. I remember listening to those rather same tunes, Freddy and the crew wishing me a happy birthday and then before I was able to open my presents-some sort of accident happened. I wasn't sure what happened but everyone was asked to leave, there was a lot of panicking and screams but before I was able to see what was going on; My mother took hold of my arm and I was quickly walked out, I do remember hearing a "Yar-har-haaaaaaar!" before the door shut. After that, the place was closed for what seemed months.**_

_**Hearing from my mother, there was claim to be an accident. One of the characters from the most friendly of gangs, bit someone? They didn't say who or why, it was hard to believe that my favorite characters as a kid would do such a thing. The voice I heard was from Foxy's voice, well they call him Mangle now but he's still Foxy to me. Well at least of what's left of him. They reopened and business soon began to flow again, there was no sign of the gang on the stage and the place was quite dull. Only thing to keep the kids quiet was a boy holding balloons with a rather creepy voice. He was new, remodeled with new stuff and well the kids seemed rather interested. I think they were more interested in when they were receiving a free balloon, rather than focusing on the boy with those big eyes that seemed to follow you.**_

_**Foxy, I mean Mangle was now in the play area for children. They rather messed him up, he no longer looks like a walking pirate fox. Just a bundle of scrap metal with a fox head. He can't speak either, it's a shame that they let him get so messed up. Though, he was given a make over and new stuff as well, can't remember what it was..Something to do with children I guess. Did I mention, Foxy and Bonnie are my favorite characters?**_

_**Lastly the third thing to keep them entertained was a puppet thing. Like a Jack in the Box, you played the music until it popped out. His cold stare and happy grin would just stare at you. One of the employees told me that the puppet was quite special, that he was old. He also mentioned that it was meant to have a voice too but only spoke when it wanted to. As if it was alive and had choices...I swear that thing gave me nightmares for months. Next thing it'll be walking on it's own and thinking, heh, yeah right. I'm sure that employee was messing with me, just to scare me. Well it worked. I'm truly frightened of puppets. That thing is held in the Prize Corner, a place I'll just avoid for now. How I know this? Well my parents brought me with them to demand a refund and I couldn't resist to look around for the crew.**_

_**I kind of come here from time to time, to think when I'm upset or down. I got into an agurement before running away from home. I can't remember what time it was but I'm in hope they'll come and find me, to let me know that they cared even a little for me. That they even loved me at all. They know where I would've run off to, it's not far to walk from my house to here or even take the car. I would even accept them just walking through the door to know the answer...I've been sitting here for a while now. I'm sure they'll come soon...please come soon.**_

_**No matter how sad I feel, this place does seem to give me happiness. I guess it's just how Freddy and his Crew are always smiling and singing. Ah, yes, I haven't mentioned the rest of them yet.**_

_**After a few more months, the crew returned good as new. Each of them received a nice paint job and received the new gears the others got. They now go by the cute versions, it's not the best way to name them but I guess that's how it is. Cute Bonnie plays his guitar every hour, joined in by cute Chica and Freddy. Freddy sings while Chica dances. Afterwards they come off stage to interact with children, all except for Freddy though. The cute versions are known to be the second crew, the first gang however they're under repair. Due to them being older, I guess plans are to fix them with the new stuff the cute versions have too. Heh, yeah, there's two groups of them. One for Party room 1 and the other for Party room 2.**_

_**There is another group, they are called the golden crew. I don't know much about them, they're only brought out if someone can afford to pay for them to show. Sometimes though, on random days they come out and walk about. I guess only certain members of staff are aloud to wear those costumes. I wonder what's it like to be in one actually? They don't have the gears needed to let them walk on their own, I think. If they do, I have no idea how anyone could be comfortable wearing them.**_

_**The staff are rather friendly too. I don't know their names since they're rather busy. One guy seems rather fond of this place too. I usually see him at the desk, greeting customers and writing down reminders on notes. Another guy always looks happy to see the kids happy, at times he speaks to me, asking me about me being alone. Sometimes even sitting with me, letting me speak about my issues. He's a rather nice guy, dressed in purple to brighten the place up. To look different, instead of wearing the same plain uniform as the other staff. I guess we're alike, just wanting to be different, to be ourselves and ending up as the odd duck in the flock. Anyway, at times he heads to the back and doesn't appear for hours. He's rather distant from the other staff, he avoids newer members even more. He stays clear of that room where that puppet is located, I don't blame him. They shouldn't have such a creepy thing in a place like this. Though one thing he does, is keep track of time. He memorizes who goes on their break or lunch, who goes where and the time of shows. As I said, he's a friendly guy and smiles most of the time. Now thinking about it, I don't know his name, he knows mine. I guess next time he's free or has time, I'll ask him.**_

_**There's a couple of newer staff members here. I rarely see the night shift guards since I'm never here at night, I'm usually in bed. The day shift staff however are a different story. As I said, there's new staff. Reason because of staff members quitting and new ones being hired fast. I guess that's why I don't know any of them well, since once they quit, I don't see them again. The newer staff so far, well there's an older lady. She seems okay, she seems to not be completely happy working here. I bet it's because of the clean up she has to do, I mean toys everywhere, food on the floor and what happens if a child eats too much pizza. I wouldn't be too happy either. Another staff member is a guy, nothing much to say about him. He likes to hum the tunes and mess about, also he puts up any picture drawn by the kids on the wall. Finally the clumsy guy, I call him that because he's clumsy. He's rather twitchy and always staring at the animatronic's but smiles at Foxy. At times he vanishes too or goes outside. There are others here but I don't see them often, so I don't know much about them.**_

_**That's really all I can explain about this place. It's simple, has pleasant staff and the children seem to love it. Also there's a lot of pizza, so who wouldn't love that? However one thing that's popular about this place is the birthday parties. It's a perfect place to hold them, I guess that's why this place still remains open, unlike the last place. The last place, a smaller building shut down rather a while ago. Was I born at that time? Hm. The older Freddy was from there and that...ugh puppet. Even one of the staff was from there. I read about it for a report for school and was quite surprised to hear there was a first building. Why it closed? Dunno, but I guess it was to open a bigger place due to all the customers it received.**_

_**My parents haven't come to collect me yet, to even see if I'm alright. I don't want to return home, knowing that they didn't even care to see if I was safe. I can't even stay here, everyone leaves at 10 so the cleaners could tidy up and then the security guard will take over. So if I don't go home, where should I go? The streets aren't safe for me to sleep in, I could hide here but with thoughts of that puppet alone in the dark with me...is just frightening. I don't have anywhere to go, I'm just not wanted anywhere.**_

_**...**_  
_**Heh, I guess another party is on it's way. Perhaps the last one tonight? They look like a cheerful bunch, no parents around. The little girl with them seems rather excited. Oh, I get it, it must be her birthday and perhaps the others are her siblings or friends? Something like that. Must be a secret party though, the girl looks rather surprised like she wasn't expecting a thing. Must be nice to have a secret surprise party, shame today I didn't receive even a card. Oh well. At least they'll have fun and I'll get to hear the gang sing the birthday song again, this time without my parents auguring in the back. Maybe by luck, the golden guys will walk about to say hello as well.**_

_**...**_

_**Happy Birthday to me I guess..**_

End Chapter 1


End file.
